1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shoe drum brake of the leading/trailing type, often referred to as a "simplex" brake, primarily for use in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a result of incorrect tolerances and other allied factors, it is possible for a simplex brake, when actuation is initiated, to operate temporarily and unpredictably with trailing shoe lead, particularly when the brake is in new condition. In the commonly used layouts using two such brakes on a single vehicle axle, it is possible for one of the brakes to adopt such a trailing shoe lead, while the other brake operates normally in a leading/trailing mode, resulting in temporary braking instability. Although this tendency usually disappears after an initial "bedding in" period, the temporary instability can lead to problems of varying seriousness, resulting in adverse driver reaction.